


When two worlds collide

by trappedindreams



Category: Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedindreams/pseuds/trappedindreams
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester find a lead on Lucifer in New York but things change when they cross paths with a species they have never heard of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed there were very few works that had an spn/tmi crossover, so i decided to write one myself. This is my first work on here so bear with me :)

It was 2am and Dean was still behind the steering wheel. They were on the hunt for Lucifer and Cas and Crowley had sent them to New York City for an investigation. Apparently there was a warlock called ‘Magnus Bane’ who had answers and you best believe they were going to get some. He looked over to his sleeping brother next to him and just couldn’t help but notice how at peace he was, something he hadn’t seen on him in a while. Lowering the music with a soft smile, he adjusted the blanket covering Sam and put his eyes back on the road.  
  
If Dean had his way, Sam would be safe at the bunker away from all this supernatural madness while Dean dealt with this one himself. He wanted his brother nowhere near Lucifer when they found him. Especially not now with all the hallucinations he’s been having.  
  
He made the turn off the highway and as he made his way into the city, Sam started to mumble in his sleep. He was becoming restless. Twisting. Turning. Suddenly, he jolted awake and frantically looked around him with wide eyes. Dean simply shook his head. Nearly every night since Sam quite literally got out of hell, he had been having strange dreams that caused him to barely sleep. All having to do with Lucifer though Sam never went into detail.  
  
“Lucifer again?” Dean asked.  
  
Sam nodded and sank back into his seat, keeping his eyes open. The brothers had never been to New York but it had always been on their bucket list as they had heard the supernatural activity here was high. Dean was excited to see what was in store for them but was not looking forward to having to work with a warlock. But first things first, sleep.  
  
He made Sam look up where the nearest motel was and made their way there. It was a nice place. More comfortable than what they usually had to deal with but not as nice as their bunker of course. Dean jumped in bed and was consumed by sleep in a matter of seconds while Sam stayed wide awake. He would not be getting any sleep that night.  
  
For Dean, it was a night of the peace he’d been yearning for all day. The bed was comfortable, the sheets were soft and there was no unnecessary noise. As for Sam, it was a slow night of complete and utter torture. Whenever he closed his eyes, even just to blink for a split second, he was taunted with images of Lucifer himself and he was beginning to lose touch with reality.  
  
He decided to go out and walk around for a bit to clear his head.  
  
As he was nearing some bushes not too far from the motel, he began to hear hushed voices. At first, he couldn’t tell if it was just his mind messing with him again or if it was real. Either way, he really did not care. His lack of interest in the voices however, did not last long because as he neared the bushes, the voices got louder and louder. He was about to call out when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.  
  
“By the angel Jace, we’re not catching any demons tonight if all you’re focused on is some girl”  
  
“Not just any girl Alec, Clary is special”  
  
“Oh hush you both, we’ve got a demon to catch remember? I don’t want to go back to the institute with another failed mission because you two kept arguing”  
  
Demons…. Why were some kids in bushes talking about demons. And what the hell was an institute.  
  
Sam decided he was just going to follow these kids around and see, silently thanking himself for bringing a demon knife with him. He took slow and careful steps to make as little noise as possible, and proceeded to cautiously follow the voices. At this point the sun had started to rise and it was starting to get lighter. As he was beginning to contemplate going back to the motel, he heard the sound of metal clashing like in a sword fight. This was when he came out of hiding to see what was happening.  
  
The sight in front of him was something he had never seen. Three teens stood fighting before him with something that looked very much like a shifter. The female amongst the three had long, black, wavy hair. She was holding a kind of whip that looked like a snake and was swinging it around with a kind of grace that had Sam staring in awe. Beside her were two guys. One looked like he could be her brother. Dark haired and tall, he was holding a sword that glowed as he fought. The third person had almost golden hair and was slightly shorter. It was after observing him that Sam noticed they had some kind of matching tattoos, or markings of some sort. They were black drawings and were to be seen all over them. As their fight came to an end and they had killed the shifter – which evaporated when they were done- they simply tucked away their weapons and walked away casually.  
  
“Wait!” Sam called after them. He wanted an explanation to what just happened.  
  
The three turned around and looked at Sam, then at each other. They started to whisper and stare him down. Sam walked towards them as they stared suspiciously.  
“You can see us?” The girl asked. Sam was really confused now. Of course he could see them. They were standing out in the open and were just fighting with swords that glowed. Yes, he could see them.  
  
“Well, yes…” he answered hesitantly. He wasn’t sure why they were asking. He figured he would just introduce himself and hope to get something out of them so he held his hand out. “I’m Sam.”  
  
“Well Sam, mind telling us why you called after us” the blond said. He had a kind of cockiness to him that made S am dislike him right away.  
  
“I saw you guys fight that shifter and I just wanted to know how you learned to fight like that. Are you hunters?” he asked curiously. The group did not respond. All they did was examine him and look at each other, as if trying to figure out what to do with him. “Shadowhunters, yes”  
  
It was the girl speaking again. She stepped forward to shake Sam’s hand that even he had forgotten he stretched out. As she shook it, he noticed her looking at his skin as if she was looking for something.  
  
"Mundane" she whispered to herself with a curious look on her face. She let go of his hand and took a step back to carefully look him up and down, then walked back to the two guys behind her and whispered something to them. Just like the girl, their faces morphed into one of utter confusion.  
The blond stepped forward as the other stayed back with his hands folded and a look of disapproval. Sam took note of the striking resemblance the girl shared with the brunet in the back and assumed figured they must be siblings. They were whispering back and forth in a manner that reminded Sam of Dean and him. He smiled softly as he continued to watch them.  
  
"Well Sam," the blond who was now in front of him said. "We need to take you with us for questioning."  
  
Sam barely had time to respond and the blond had already grabbed a hold of his arm and was dragging him along.  
  
"Wait, no, I can't come with you. I need to get back to my brother" he tried to explain as he was desperately trying to free himself from the blond's grip but to no avail.  
  
"Calm down, we don't want to do this anymore than you do but it has to be done so we don't get in trouble." The tall brunet who had been silent the whole time said dismissively.  
  
Sam decided it would be best to just go along with them, assuming it would be done in an hour and he would be back before Dean even noticed he was ever gone, so he stopped resisting and just walked. 


	2. Chapter 2

They walked for about ten minutes until they got to what seemed to be an abandoned church. Sam, who was tired and confused, just could not seem to tear his gaze away from the building. Suddenly, the church began to morph into a bigger and much more elegant looking building. It looked magical. He could faintly see a blue and purple lining that covered it and wondered what it was. In his whole life as a hunter, he had never come across something this strange yet beautiful.  
  
He nudged the girl standing next to him, whose name he still did not know, though she seemed like the most pleasant out of the three. "If you don't mind me asking, what is this place and why did it just change shape"  
  
Her head snapped up and she looked shocked.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"Well, at first it just looked like a torn down church but then it became a huge building with something blue and purple covering it"  
  
"Wards. The colours you see are the wards protecting the institute. We will explain everything once we're inside."  
  
The closer they got, the more Sam could feel whatever magic was present . He began to wonder why he had never had an encounter with these people or at least one of their kind. They definitely weren't 100% human. The weird drawings on their skin and the grace with which they fought was something no normalperson possesed. Not to mention, the fact that they were suprised he could see them and taking him in for questioning because of that.  
  
The opening of the buildings doors immediately snapped Sam out of his thoughts as he was suddenly standing in one of the most beautiful halls he had ever seen. The walls were white but had a golden shimmer to them and the ceiling was high with elegant chandeliers hanging from it. The floors were tiled, but had the drawings that Sam had seen on the teens bodies embedded into them.  
  
Still in awe of what he was seeing, Sam hadn't even noticed the woman walking in their direction until he felt the teens straighten up and the atmosphere change. He looked a them to see them staring straight ahead and that is when he saw her.  
  
A tall woman with a very tight ponytail and pursed lips was walking towards them. She was dressed neatly as if going to a very important meeting and she too had markings on her body.  
  
"Explain." Was all she saidand the three looked at each other, silently agreeing on who was to start talking.  
The tall brunet started.  
  
"We had just killed off the demon when this guy suddenly appeared from behind the trees to ask how we learned to fight. we noticed he was a mundane but we each had our invisibility rune activated so we thought it would be a good idea to bring him here for questioning"  
  
The woman raised her eyebrows and stepped forward to stand in front of the boy.  
  
"Alexander" she said, "I am extremely disappointed in you. How could you just bring a mundane into the institute without knowing anything about him? Have you not been thought better? I trusted you to lead this mission and look, you bring in a mundane. You will be off duty for a week."  
  
"No mother, it was not his idea, it was mine. He didn't approveat first but i convinced him to go along with the plan"  
  
This time it was the girl speaking. She was clearly not happy with what she had heard but also did not want to make her mother angry.  
  
"Isabelle, your brother is not completely incompetent. If he is going to lead this institute one day he should know when to refrain from giving into a foolish idea like this one. He should be happy he still gets to be here and go on missions after the stunt he pulled at the wedding."  
  
She spat out the last word with so much hatred in her voice that Sam instantly felt bad for them. He knew firsthand what it could do to a person to have dissapproving parents.  
  
The brunet, Alexander, took a step back and bowed his head. His sister looked at him and tried to make eyecontact but his gaze was fixated on the floor. "With all due respect Maryse, Alec was just doing what he thought was right. We knew he was a mundane but he had the sight so this seemed like the logical thing to do."  
  
The woman, Maryse, stepped towards the blond who had just spoken and tilted her chin.  
"Jace. Bringing a mundane into the institute without permission is never the logical thing to do. Surely you would know that, with your level of intelligence."  
  
She then stepped in front of Sam and gave him a questioning look. He quickly stood up straight and put his hands behind him.  
  
"I'm Sam" he blurted out "I was just taking a walk and i heard them so i went to check it out and saw them fighting with a shifter so i decided to ask about it. I just assumed they were normal hunters like me"  
  
"Mundane hunters. I've heard about you people. Always sticking your noses in places it does not belong. Though I have never met one with the sight." She too, was looking him up and down like the other three had and Sam was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
Still looking at Sam, she spoke.  
"I want this dealt with by tomorrow morning"  
  
With that, she turned on her heels and strutted away.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Maryse was gone, Sam turned around to look at the teens with the hopes of them just letting him go. They each looked annoyed and disappointed but Alexander more than the other two. 

"We're not letting you go just yet. Not until we know you're not dangerous" he said.

"Dangerous? No, I just want to get back to my brother and get back to our case." Sam replied, took out his phone and showed them the 12 missed calls from Dean. 

"We just need to know a couple of things. You heard our mom, this needs to be dealt with. You've seen too much for us to just let you go" Isabelle explained. She started walking down the hall and gestured for them to follow. 

They took a turn and entered another hall that was filled with fighting and training equipment. There was a long table by one of the walls and that was were they took their seats.

"We'll start by introducing ourselves properly. I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy. That's my brother Alec and this is Jace. We are shadowhunters, otherwise known as nephilim, which is a species that --"

"Half angel, half human" Sam said "I've heard about you but i was told you died out a long time ago" 

"Told by who"

"My friend Castiel, it's a bit of a confusing story but he is an angel and he said the nephilim race was an abomination to angels and so were killed off"

Jace sat up. "That's impossible, angels rarely show themselves on earth let alone befriend humans. Tell us the truth." he demanded.

"I am telling the truth. There was a prophecy. 'the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell'. This came true when my brother Dean died and went to hell and in there, it was torture or be tortured. Eventually, the pain got too much and he gave in. He shed someone else's blood and the first seal was broken. In order to prevent the rest of them from being broken, Castiel pulled him out of hell and brought him back to life. He only came to us to guide us but ended up befriending us"

"What are the seals for?" Izzy asked. She looked genuinely intrigued about this. 

"How don't you know that? Aren't you the ones with angel blood?" Sam asked. "There were 66 seals meant to keep Lucifer locked in his cage. When the last one broke, he was freed. Turns out the angels upstairs meant for it to happen"

"How did the last seal break"

Sam shifted in his seat. He barely knew these people and they already did not trust him. Telling them he accidentally broke the last seal, thus freeing Lucifer because he trusted a demon more than his own brother was something he did not quite want to share. Looking up at them, he saw them inquisitively staring back at him, waiting for an answer. 

"It was an accident, I swear. I was told that Lilith was the only one who could break it and that she wanted to, so by killing her I would stop Lucifer from rising. But that was a lie. Lilith was the last seal. By killing her, I broke the 66th seal and set Lucifer free." 

They all had looks of disbelief on their faces. Jace ran his fingers through his hair. "You mean to tell us that all this happened and we knew absolutely nothing about it?" 

Sam shrugged. "I don't know how you guys didn't know that either, but right now we're trying to track him down. Cas said there was a warlock here who could help. Maybe you know him, his name is Magnus Bane" 

"Hold up, Magnus? What has Magnus got to do with all of this" Alec who had been quiet the whole time spoke. Izzy and Jace both looked amused. 

"I don't know, that's what we're here to find out"

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket and not wanting to stress Dean out any more than he already had, he took it out and answered it. 

"Hey Dean, no i'm safe... i know... i'm sorry...it's a long story... no, not very far. Track my phone, i'm at a church not very far from there... okay bye" He hung up.

"Does your brother have the sight too?" Izzy questioned, examining her nails. Sam had not really thought about that. He assumed that if he had the so-called 'sight', then Dean had it too. They were blood related after all. "I think so."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! So my final exam weeks are next week meaning i'll either be procrastinating with studying and writing a shit ton or i'll be focused on school and barely be writing. Updates will definitely be regular after that. Comments are very much appreciated. I like to get feedback and new idea's so if anyone has something they would like me to write, feel free to comment. Enjoy! ^^

Izzy and Jace continued to question Sam whilst Alec was silently staring out of the window. He was clearly deep in thought but he looked thoroughly disturbed. There was something about the boy that just made Sam's heart ache for him. The way he stood there and just let his mother tear at him. He was so much like Dean, a good little soldier who just wanted his parents approval. As Sam watched him, he noticed Alec's eyes started to tear up but before Sam could say or do anything, his phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Dean.

I'm here but all i see is an empty and torn down church. Where the hell are you?

Strange. How could he not see it?

"Dean's here" 

"Great, let's go get him then" Izzy was the only one out of the three who seemed to be in a remotely good mood. Jace was plain cocky and Alec had showed no interest in him and had stayed silent almost the whole time. 

They walked out of the institute and towards Dean who looked annoyed. 

"What are you doing here Sammy, do you have any idea how worried I was?" 

Izzy let out a laugh. "Aw Sammy. That's cute" 

Sam rolled his eyes and looked to his left where Izzy was standing. "Ha ha.. no it's not." He said. 

Deans eyes widened. He leaned forward to feel Sam's forehead. "Dude how long have you been awake? You're talking to yourself. Is it Lucifer again?" 

"What no, I said that to Izzy here. Izzy this is Dean. Dean this is Izzy, her brother Alec and Jace." 

Now Dean was just confused. First his brother randomly disappears in the middle of the night, now he's got invisible friends. 

"Sam, there's nobody there.." he said slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong with his brother. 

"He doesn't have the sight" Jace said. "Izzy, Alec activate your runes"

Suddenly, Dean jumped back in shock. "Where the hell did you guys come from? Sam, what is this?" 

Sam sighed. "Dean, this is Izzy, her brother Alec and Jace" he repeated. "They are nephilim and they know Magnus Bane"  
Dean shook each of their hands hesitantly "But Cas said- "

"Cas was either wrong or lying. These are actual nephilim and there are many more of them, I'm just surprised you couldn't see them at first. It means you don't have the sight which would make no sense because i do" Sam trailed off.

Dean turned to the group next to Sam. "Can someone please explain what is going on?" He asked.   
"Follow us, we'll talk inside"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean, just like Sam, was completely in awe of the building, but unlike Sam, did not want to show it. Sam was always getting himself into freaky situations like this one and though Dean would never in a million years admit it, Sam sometimes scared him. He never knew when Sam would start drinking demon blood again, and if he did, how out of control he would be. Situations like this reminded Dean that Sam was not normal and had never been normal. Not since the day Azazel gave him his blood and burnt their mother on the ceiling. 

The memory of a fire nearly brought a tear to Dean's eyes and he quickly blinked it away before anyone could notice. He was trying his best to observe these people or half people or whatever they even were. Cas owed him a thorough explanaton for this. 

He watched as Sam would sometimes point at an empty space, asking about whatever he was seeing, all the while Dean could see absolutely nothing. He knew Sam had demon blood running through him, seeing invisible stuff did not come with that. So he stayed quiet. He wanted to get as much information as possible, without exposing anything about himself. 

He came here for one thing, and one thing only, and that was to find Magnus Bane. All the rest of this was definitely not on his agenda. 

Curiousity did eventually get the best of him as he found himself intrigued by everything around him. The people had a certain grace and composure that was rare in humans. They were covered in tattoos Sam probably read about somewhere and though they were young, they looked like they had experienced more than humans had in their whole lifetime. They had a bond with each other. A kind of bond formed on trust. It reminded Dean of Sam and him. Growing up, all they had was one another and they learnt to thrive on just that, not needing anything more. These people seemed to be the same. They were serious yet playful with one another, constantly cracking jokes or teasing. 

Finally, they entered a room and has Dean looked around it, he was completely in awe of what was before him. The room had the most amazing collection of fighting equipment he had ever seen. There were strange yet magical looking swords, bows, tons of arrows and there was a training area. If he wasn't so proud he would have asked to have a closer look. 

They walked towards a long table and each took a seat. Once everyone was seated all eyes were on Dean. 

"What?" he asked. The trio looked at each other then at Sam, analysing them closely. 

Izzy leaned closer to Dean and tilted her head slightly. "How come you don't have the sight?" She questioned. 

Dean did not exactly know what she meant by that but he assumed she was asking how it was that he couldn't see them. Not wanting to give away the fact that his brother had demon blood which was probably why he could see them and Dean couldn't, he simply shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me" 

"Are you two 100% related?" Izzy asked and the brothers nodded. She looked at the two next to her, each of them with puzzled expressions. 

"Why don't we just skip the interrogation and jump straight to the conclusion" Dean said, looking straight at Alec who had been staring him down ever since he got there. 

"We don't need to interrogate you, Sam has already told us enough. What I do want to know is what the hell Magnus has to do with any of this." 

"Listen man, we don't know anything about him, we just know he can help us. What's it to you anyway?" Sam piped up, hoping Alec would calm down with the constant death stares.

Straight up ingnoring the question, Alec got up and took out something looking like a pen. He drew something on the wall, and it opened up, creating some kind of portal. "How about we go see Magnus?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with finals!!!!! Not sure what to expect but i'm hoping for the best. It is nearly 3am atm so apologies in advance if it is messy. Anyways, i hope you like it and comments are always appreciated!

Curious but hesitantly, the brothers walked towards the portal to examine it. Jace and Izzy were grinning at each other, still seated while Alec looked thoroughly unimpressed with them. Sensing Alec's annoyance, the two got up and also walked to the portal.

"You know Alec, Magnus is not going to be happy with unexpected guests," Jace said with a smug look.

"Just get in." Alec replied, growing more annoyed by the second and fighting the urge to simply push him in. 

Jace stepped in and disappeared out of sight, followed by Izzy, a curious Sam, a still hesitant Dean and finally Alec. It was the strangest sensation the brothers ever felt, it was as though they were floating in a whole other dimension. In no less than 5 seconds, there was a slight drop and they landed gracefully on the ground with the exception of Dean, who not so graciously stumbled and nearly fell. 

He got up immediately and acted like nothing happened, puffing out his chest and running his fingers through his hair with a grunt. Before Sam could comment on it, his attention was caught by the sight in front of him. They were suddenly in a loft, still in New York by the looks of it, but this place had a very magical vibe to it. There were shelves upon shelves of spell books and potions and strange objects. Sam and Dean had dealt with witches before, but this was on another level. 

Suddenly, a flamboyant yet muscular man walked out of a room, supposedly not aware of their presence yet. He was dressed in a silk shirt with the tightest jeans Sam had ever seen. His dark hair perfectly styled into a quiff and his face covered in makeup and glitter. He had a slight sway to his hips as he walked to sit down on the couch they were standing behind. 

"Well don't just stand there, I've been expecting you. Got a lovely call from my dearest Castiel. Can't say i'm pleased to meet you two with all the ruckus you have caused though, i'd rather not be a part of it. Just be glad that Castiel found a generous way to pay me for whatever it is you want," Magnus said, not even bothering to turn around. 

Jace shrugged and took a seat while Izzy skipped to Magnus to give him a kiss on the cheek. The biggest shock for Dean that evening though, was when the ever so grumpy Alec, suddenly turned into a walking ball of sunshine, kissed Magnus right on the lips- and not in the friendly way- before sitting down and pulling the warlock close to him. Izzy rolled her eyes while Jace just shook his head, both of them with knowing smiles on their faces. 

So that was why Alec was so defensive about Magnus, Dean thought. They were dating.

He looked up at Sam who seemed more fascinated than shocked but quickly straightened up when he saw Dean looking. They then took a seat across the pair and waited for someone to talk.

"So what can I help you with. Make it quick, it's quite early and I would like to go back to bed" Magnus said, winking at Alec, who blushed and looked away. 

Once Dean got over the shock of seeing Alec actually blush, he looked right at Magnus, trying to think of how best to put their situation. 

"We're looking for Lucifer." He stated simply "Cas and Crowley said you could help." 

At the mention of Crowley's name, Magnus straightened up in his seat, clearly taken aback and the others all shot him puzzled looks. 

"What in the world has Crowley got to do with this. Cas did not mention him. Though that's probably because he knew i would say no." He hissed out the last bit at the brothers.

"Crowley is helping us find Lucifer. He doesn't want him out of that cage any more than we do. Why?"

"I can help you find Lucifer but the two of you will have to be completely honest with me at all times. Lie and it could cost us our lives." Magnus said, completely ignoring Sam's question and getting up to move closer to them. "Which one of you has had the most contact with him?"

Sam looked puzzled but raised his hand slightly. Dean shifted closer and looked at his brother, worried. Magnus came even closer and nodded in understanding while the trio sat absolutely clueless to what was happening.

Magnus put a hand on Sam's head and took his hand with the other. Both their eyes rolled up as Magnus entered the depth of Sam's mind. It was the most terrifying sight he had ever seen. 

It was flooded with a certain darkness Magnus had never encountered and all he could hear was screaming and crying. He felt like all the happiness had been sucked out of him. He was in a cage and before him was Sam, chained down to ground, cuts and wound littered all over his body. There was blood everywhere. Beside Sam was a man, presumably Lucifer himself as he possesed the darkest aura Magnus had ever felt. He was poking at Sam with a dagger, carving little objects whilst humming a cheerful tune to himself.

Suddenly, Lucifer was Dean. Taunting Sam and whispering in his ear. Telling him he never loved him and no one ever did as he repeatedly stabbed him, all the while Sam was sobbing uncontrollably. Then Dean was Lucifer again, then his mother with horrible burns covering her, then his father, then a blonde girl with burns similar to his mother's. Each of them telling Sam that everything that ever went wrong was his fault. That their deaths was his fault.

Magnus was horrified, he could feel Sam's pain in his bones. It was excruciating but he pushed himself to keep going. 

Suddenly, the setting changed. He was in a house. A nursery to be specific. A tall man stood over a cot with a baby boy in it, slit his own wrist and then fed his blood to the baby. A woman burst into the room and screamed at what she saw. The man turned around, his eyes a bright yellow. Azazel, Magnus thought. He noticed that the woman was Sam's mother, meaning the baby was Sam. This was a memory. 

Magnus was then pulled into a different memory, this time with a fully grown Sam. He was drinking the blood of a demon which gave him powers. He was able to banish a demon with just mind.

Magnus went on a whole trip through Sam's memories from the rising of Lucifer to the apocalypse to Sam in the cage with Lucifer. When he got back there, the pain had become so unbearable he was pulled back to reality. 

Stumbling backwards, he would have fallen had it not been for Alec standing behind him to catch him. Sam looked troubled and on the brink of tears while Magnus, overwhelmed by everything he felt and saw had already started sobbing. 

The trio had never seen him like this. He had always been a strong man in their eyes so to see him sobbing was completely shocking to them. Alec held him as he cried and shot Sam a bewildered look. Nobody dared to speak. All in utter shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the long wait. There has been so much going and I just could not figure out where to go with the story. I have taken a gap year from school so I will try my hardest to keep writing and complete this. Hope you like this chapter. Comments and feedback is always welcome :)

It was silent. Everyone was crouched next to Magnus, trying to comfort him though they were all clearly confused. Everyone except Dean. 

Dean was intensely staring at his little brother, unsure of what to say. He knew Magnus had seen hell in Sam's mind and Dean knew firsthand what hell is like. What he did not understand, was Magnus' reaction to whatever it is he saw. He knew Lucifer still haunted Sam though the latter never liked to talk about it. He knew Sam was severely damaged inside, but he never knew till what extent. Seeing Magnus' reaction had shocked him. It made him think about what Sam had been through. He didn't want to look into Sam's mind but the fact that a powerful warlock like Magnus Bane would have such an intense reaction to him said enough. The day he turned 6 months old, Sam had been changed for life. He had never thought to make the connection, but thinking about it now, it all made so much sense. Sam had always been different. He was never as confident as he should have been and always had difficulties in anything that required him to come into contact with other humans. It was one of the reasons Sam did not want to join the family business. He had struggled with severe depression in his teenage years but Dean had always just assumed it was because of their father and had not taken it seriously. He had never stopped to think about how even as a little kid, Sammy just wasn't happy. Now he knew why. Azazel's blood streamed through his veins. Sam was just an innocent kid, who deserved to experience life like a normal person. He deserved to love and be loved. He deserved to be able to live freely as he wanted without a single worry. He deserved to be human.

Dean felt his blood boil. If not for the fact that Azazel had been killed years ago, Dean would have haunted him down at that very moment and tortured him to make him feel the pain his little brother felt. He wanted Azazel to regret ever laying a finger on Sam. He wanted Azazel to suffer. He wanted to torture every single creature that had ever tried to harm his Sammy. He hated his mother for making that deal with Azazel. He hated his father for abandoning them and leaving Sam to doubt himself. But most of all, in that moment he hated himself more than he ever had. He resented himself for never noticing what his little brother had been going through right before his eyes. He hated himself for not being able to protect Sam from the evils of the world. Because Sam did not deserve it. Because in a world filled with evil, Sam was good and pure at heart. 

Sam was staring blankly into space. Though there were tears streaming down his face, he looked like he had no feelings at all. There was not a single expression on his face and for a second Dean was reminded of the time his little brother had lost his soul. Dean took a step towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. Sam barely reacted. He slowly turned his head to look at his brother. His eyes were vacant if not for the tears that were now streaming down his face. 

The Sam standing in front of him was a Sam Dean had not seen in years. He stood simply staring out in front of him with no movement or emotion whatsoever. It was like he had lost his soul all over again, but this time it had been replaced with something much darker than anything they had ever faced. For the first time in a long while, Dean felt scared. He was scared that Sam would never return to the annoying little brother he loved so dearly. Scared of thinking of what Sam had been through and was yet to go through. He was scared of losing him forever. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat and his eyes tearing up and he quickly wiped his eyes before anyone could notice.

Paying no mind to the others who were now watching them, he pulled his little brother into a tight hug. He squeezed and he squeezed., trying to get any kind of reaction from Sam. But most importantly, he squeezed in an attempt to squeeze away the sorrow he knew Sam felt. To make up for the times he had spent judging his little brother because he was normal. To make up for the times he had called him a freak. Because none of it was his fault. Sam was a victim and had been a victim ever since he was a mere baby. He was a victim to the unfairness of the world they lived in. 

Though Sam was taller than him and tended to look like a giant at times, in this moment, Sam looked like a lifeless child and there was nothing Dean could do about it. The two stood there for about five minutes while the others including a now recovered Magnus just watched in silence.

Magnus had said nothing yet about what he had seen and felt but Izzy was the only one out of the three shadowhunters who seemed to realize what had just happened. She knew he had been in Sam’s mind and something had got to be awfully wrong in there for a powerful warlock like Magnus to have such a severe reaction. She had left Alec and Jace with Magnus and was now inching closer to the brothers. When they finally let go of each other, she wasted no time in pulling Sam into a hug as well. 

Dean then walked towards Magnus and sat beside him. Magnus finally looked away from Sam and looked at his brother.

“I’ll help you guys.”


End file.
